


Finally See What It Means To Be Living

by crocs



Series: The Daggermobile [5]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: Tyrone felt dead on his feet.The glare on the Daggermobile's hood from the summer sun was blinding. Heat made his surroundings hazy; to his eyes, it seemed like the skyscrapers in the far distance had been warped by the air. A light breeze rattled the chain link fence around the disused impound lot he was stood in. Flies buzzed. His jacket itched at his skin. He suddenly longed for the Cloak.(Sequel toAnd I Had A Feelin' I Belonged.)





	Finally See What It Means To Be Living

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Title from Tracy Chapman's Fast Car.

__Tyrone felt dead on his feet.  
  
The glare on the Daggermobile's hood from the summer sun was blinding. Heat made his surroundings hazy; to his eyes, it seemed like the skyscrapers in the far distance had been warped by the air. A light breeze rattled the chain link fence around the disused impound lot he was stood in. Flies buzzed. His jacket itched at his skin. He suddenly longed for the Cloak.  
  
Stood next to him was a just-as-tired Tandy. The bags under her eyes matched his. Unlike Tyrone, though, she wasn't struggling to keep awake; her trick to this had been to chug some coffee and pray for the best. He didn't blame her. They had stayed up all night, two nights in a row, in order to try and narrow down their leads — both for Peter Scarborough and Detective Connors. It was tiring, to say the least.  
  
Why they were there at the impound lot was another matter altogether.  
  
"You're sure this is going to work, Ty?" Tandy questioned.  
  
"If I wasn't, Tandy, would we be doing it?" Tyrone turned to face the front of the car's hood, firmly planting his feet on the ground. "The other night, I thought about what triggered our…" he gazed at the car wheel through the windscreen, trying to find the right words, "… allergic reaction to each other."  
  
Tandy nodded. "Well, _each other_ ," she summarised, blonde hair blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Exactly," said Tyrone. "But more specifically, it's us touching each other with our hands. You going to hug me? You had your hands outstretched. Us touching each other in the church? Hands. So I figured — why not take it out of the equation?"  
  
Tandy breathed in and shook her head slightly. "Alright."  
  
Tyrone bit his lip and carefully placed both of his hands on the car hood. It was, impressively, cool enough to do so. "Copy me," He instructed, and watched as Tandy did gingerly. "You okay?"  
  
"Worried. I don't want to get a concussion." She elbowed him, hands still on the car hood.  
  
Tyrone turned his head so they were face to face, noses almost touching.  
  
"We just don't touch each other with our hands and that won't happen," he reassured Tandy, trying not to smile at how her breath felt on his cheeks. They were incredibly close. "Hey, you," Tyrone murmured.  
  
"Hey back," Tandy replied quietly.  
  
Tyrone tilted his head slightly and leaned in to kiss her. It was chaste but sure. He slowly pressed his lips against hers, mindful of the split lip she'd gotten earlier on in the week. Tandy smelled of cheap perfume and tasted like minty toothpaste. For Tyrone at that moment, it was a match made in heaven.  
  
They broke apart after a few moments and just stood where they were, foreheads touching. Revelling in each other's body heat. Tandy was the first to draw back, even though her hands didn't move from their spot on the hood. He opened his eyes to see her looking at him intently.  
  
After a moment, he asked, "How was that?"  
  
"Pretty good," Tandy acquiesced. "You've got game."  
  
Tyrone snorted softly. "Yeah, maybe."  
  
"Yeah, you do," she corrected, before leaning in herself.  
  
(Soon enough, Tyrone forgot all about the heat.)  
  
_fin_.  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, we are finished with the Daggermobile one-shot series! Maybe one day I'll return with more fic, but it's completed as of now. I feel like this is a fitting ending.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
